corey el chico vampiro capitulo 6
by tomoyonya
Summary: como siempre odio poner summary perdon u.u


luego de rockear por una hora la mama de corey los llamo para almorzar como siempre kon jugaba con su comida y kin trataba de detenerlo para no pasar un verguenza mayor mientras corey no podia dejar de pensar n que devia ir mañana pero por suerte solo serian 2 semanas o eso esperaba

-bueno corey vendremos a despedirnos de ti mañana- dijo laney felizmente

-como ya se van?-

-si amigo tienes hacer tus maletas no?-

-yo no me qui- kon no pudo seguir por que laney le dio un codazo y kin lo piso- quiero decir mañana nos vemos-

-bien dicho hermano-

-bueno adios corey- dicen los tres al uunisono-

-seeh adios- dijo sin animos corey

laney,kin y kon se fueron

-tienes muy buenos amigos corey-

-eh?-

-no te diste cuenta? ellos cuando supieron que te ivas de seguro sepusieron muy tristes pero aun asi siguieron sonriendo y luego se fueron por que sabias que devias empacar para salir-

-supongo que tienes razon-

-claro que la tengo-le hace un cariño en la cabeza- bueno ahora ve a empacar recuerda que mañana partimos temprano-

-bien mama-

corey subio a su cuarto y comenzo a empacar lo usual ropa interior, poleras pantalones y su guitarra lo usual luego de eso dejo su maleta ya lista en una mesita y comenzo a ver la tele

-estoy muuuuy aburrido-

**con laney y los demas**

-laney por nos fuimos-

-por que si-

-pero eso no es una respuesta-

-te invito un malteada-

´-con una pizza y me callo-

-trato-

-YEEEY- kon salto muy feliz por todas partes

-te desiste de kon pero no de mi-

-tu callate-

-vamos laney que te paso tu nunca dejas solo a corey- a este comentario laney se puso roja

-c-callate era para que empacara adema que mas da lo veremos en dos semanas mas-

-si es verdad iras a despedirlo-

-claro que si y tu quieres una malteada-

-si eso estaria bien, depues podemos ir a los video juegos ya que no hay nada que hacer-

-bueno vamos-

kon fue como corriendo como loco

-tiene mucha energia-

-a-asi es mi hermano je je je-

los tres tomaron un malteada y kon reclamo su pizza a lo que laney acepto que era un trato luego de comprar la pizza para kon kin le pidio un poco pero no le dio nada asi que laney tuvo que comprar otra para kin y para ella

-bueno vamos a los juegos-

-ok pero ustedes pagan yo les page la comida y no pienso perder ningun peso mas-

-seeh yo pago, bueno con que juego empesamos?-

-con ese- kon apunto a un juego de baile-

-eeeeh,lo siento laney-

-espera que?- kin lanza a laney al lado de kon

-comensemos el juego, KIN-

-ok- coloca el dinero en la ranura

el juego comenzo y a kon solo tomo 2 minutos para gnar

-GANEEE-

-no puede ser...-

-kon es uno de los mejores en este juego-

-NO PIENSO PERDER KIN PON OTRA MONEDA-

-como se dice?-

-AHORAAA-

-bien bien- vuelve a poner otra moneda en la ranura

luego de 30 minutoa juegando una y otra vez laney se aburrio y dejo de jugar kon estuvo presumiendo sus 10 victorias seguidas hasta que laney lo golpeo asi los tres amigos se quedaron jugando a otros juegos hasta que se hiso de noche

-bueno nos vemos kin y kon-

adios laney cuidate- dijieron los gemelos

**al dia siguiente**

eran las 6:00 de la mañana y corey estaba durmiendo tranquilamente

-COREY DESPIERTA-

-pero que?!- se cae de su cama -que formas de despertar a la gente son esas?!

-mama me pidio que te despertara y eso hiso rapido duchate y vistete-

-pero son las seis de la mañana-

-no te dijieron que partiriamos temprano-

-bueno esta bien ya voy- corey se levanto y se ducho y se vistio- tengo sueeeeñooo -decia mientras bajaba

-bueno corey no te quejes- dice su madre mintras coloca un plato con cereal frentne a el

-pero es que el sol nisiquiera sale-

-no te dijimos que seria temprano- dijo su padre bajando las escaleras -bueno desayuna rapido que nos devemos ir-

despues de que corey desayuno

-bueno tu equipaje ya esta en el auto vas a venir o no-

-ya voy solo dejame ir al garge-

-esta bien-

corey entra al garge

-SORPRESAAA- salen serpentinaspor todas partes

-pero que?!

-que pas corey- el papa de corey ve como estaban kin y kon lanzandole flores alredeor de su hijo- hay no...

-al pareser vienen a despedirse de mi-

-que pasa si corey no hubiera venido aqui y nos hubieramos idio?-

-simple con quedamos encerrados- dice kon como si nada

-no podiamos quedarnos de brasos cruzados mientras nuestro amigo y vocalista se iva asi como asi- dijo laney cruzandose de brasos

-bueno no importa y gracias chicos- corey comienza a abrazar sus amigos

el padre de corey finge toser

-ah si bueno supongo que ya me devo ir-

-bueno pequeños salgan TODOS de la casa-

-si papa-

-si señor rifin-

todos salen de la casa de corey

-bueno corey despidete-

-adios chicos nos vemos en dos semanas mas-

-nos vemos corey-

-chao-

-byeee-

corey entra en el auto y este parte

-ya se fue...-

-bueno chicos son solo dos semanas sobreviviremos- dice kon tratando de animar a todos

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado bye bye <strong>

**y a ver si me doy la lata seguir denuevo xDD**


End file.
